


Cheesy Boys-Boyf riends

by Pandastuff101



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Broadway, Cheesy, Cute, M/M, Musicals, So many cliches, boyf riends — Freeform, christine is a friend, genderfluid christine-background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: very cheesy bagel shop au





	Cheesy Boys-Boyf riends

"Michael!"

The college student turned at the distant sound of his name, grinning broadly. He hurried over to where Jeremy was waving frantically. Through the cafe's speakers, Bob Marley's  _"Buffalo soldier"_  played softly.

Michael had discovered the cafe what seemed like ages ago. It was a tiny place, painted yellow on the outside, and only enough room inside for a few bar stools and a bagel counter. Yes, bagels were, in fact, the the Munching Hole's specialty. Michael immediately fell in love with everything about the place-from the owner's  _impeccable_  taste in music, the mint Beatles records on the walls, and the creep puppet shelf. And, of course-though he blushed to think of it-Jeremy wasn't to bad himself.

"Jerebear," he greeted teasingly, using the nickname he  _knew_  Jeremy hated.

The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes, and fixed the tie of his green apron. "Large Jamaican Me Crazy and a poppyseed bagel?" he said, quoting Michael's usual order.

Michael shot him with two finger guns, and Jeremy laughed, turning to retrieve his order. A grinning face suddenly appeared from the kitchen door.

"Is that Michael?" the disembodied head asked, eyes wide with excitement.

Michael gave his friend a Spock-like wave, "Hey Chris!"

They giggled, and flew out from behind the door, tackling Michael in an awkward over-the-counter hug. Immediately after they pulled away, their face turned serious. They slapped Michael on the arm, and he yelped. "Where have you  _been_? It's been....what? A week?" they looked over their shoulder, where Jeremy was coming back with Michael's coffee. He took it eagerly, pulling a few crumpled bills from his pocket.

Jeremy shook his head, "Nine days, actually."

Michael winced, trying not to look  _too_  pleased that they had actually noticed. "Yeah, um, I was visiting my grandmother in New Jersey."

Christine's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "You have....a living grandmother?"

Michael and Jeremy both laughed at the bluntness of their question, but they didn't even bat an eye. "Yeah, um, that's why it's important that I visit her?" he replied joshingly.

Christine shrugged, and they chatted amiably for a few more minutes, before they had to take a customer's order, leaving the two boys to themselves. Jeremy still had  _hours_  left in his shift, which is why Michael was confused when he started taking off his apron.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not unhappily. A faint, rosy blush spotted Jeremy's cheeks.

"Going on break, obviously." he muttered, sliding over the counter. It was almost... _strange_  to see him on the other side. Michael grinned.

"At the risk of homo, do you have any plans for this impromptu break?"

Jeremy grinned almost hesitantly, "Well, I've never actually tried the coffee here."

"Ha. The coffee  _Heere._ "

Jeremy punched Michael in the arm, "No, shut up. Anyways, I could go for a cup, and then we can like...hang out..."

Hang out. Huh. Michael liked that idea-probably just a wee bit  _too_  much. He smiled through the butterflies.

Jeremy made a big show of going to the counter and ordering his coffee from Christine. They rolled their eyes, unamused by his antics.

"Get it for yourself, you...jerk." Christine playfully snapped, pouring his coffee.

Jeremy and Michael sat in the bar stools, which were facing a wall that doubled as a window. They shared a lot of common interests-mainly video games-and conversation wasn't very hard to keep going between them. Today, however, Jeremy wasn't acting very talkative. Michael caught him nervously picking at his Styrofoam cups, so fragments of it dusted the table like snowflakes. They sat in silence for awhile-something foreign and uncomfortable when shared between them like this. Michael shifted.

"Um, something wrong, dude?"

Jeremy started, like he hadn't realized Michael was still sitting there. A faint blush colored his cheeks as he raised his full cup to his lips, not answering Michael's question.

"Dude,"

Jeremy put down his cup, and took a long breath. "I have something to tell you. And it's all Christine's fault, really, So, um, blame  _them_  because they said you should know..." he laughed, and turned his gaze to the window, his eyes wide and distant. "God, s-sorry. Anyways, um...we've kind of known each other for awhile. Sort of. Anyways, um, just...remember that we're friends, and please don't hate me."

Michael's heart quickened, "Oh, jeez. Is this about the spoons?! Listen, they were for an  _art project_ , I swear! I'm not a spoon klepto or something, man!"

Jeremy's surprised gaze snapped to him, eyebrows knit in confusion. Michael quickly bit his tongue and shrank into his hoodie, realizing his mistake.

"What? What the....fuck? Michael,  _what_  spoons?!?'

He forced a laugh, and punched Jeremy's shoulder, "Ha. Just...um, kidding. Go on."

Jeremy shook his head as though marveling at Michael's weirdness, but continued. "Right. So...say there's this guy. And-and you like him, right? I like him, I mean. How would I go about asking him on a-a date?"

Ouch. Oh, very big  _ouch._  Michael shifted in his seat, feeling like there was a spike in his chest. He didn't think he ever had a chance with Jeremy, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt to have the very fact paraded around and waved in front of him, like he was a cat and Jeremy's affections were a red laser dot.

He pulled on the strings of his hoodie, "Well, um, I guess you should ask them straight out...so-and-so, would you go on a date with me."

He almost flinched at the thought of Jeremy saying that to anyone besides him-which was ridiculous, of course, since they weren't and never had been dating. All the same....

Jeremy nodded, "Okay. Michael, would you go on a date with me?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah um like that. Except to the person you-well, you know."

Jeremy rolled eyes, and, as Michael was considering the merits of leaving before his jealousy for Jeremy's beau could tint his skin green, placed his hands softly on Michael's cheeks.  _That_  got his attention, and Michael's eyes widened behind his thick glass frames. Jeremy's fingers were long and cool against his flushing skin, and he felt his heart leap to his throat.

"Will you go on a date with me, Michael?"

He barely had time to nod before Jeremy's lips found his, slightly-chapped and eager, longing and triumphant on both sides.

They heard a shriek of joy from the back room, and a crash that sounded like dozens of pans falling onto the floor. They pulled away, startled.

"Eek! I'm okay!" Christine cried from the back room, popping they're head out from around the door.

They were to preoccupied to really hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my tumblr: https://gaymemesrus.tumblr.com/


End file.
